


【CA】一次成功的诱惑

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 想想看，其实这件事一开始很简单。——Aziraphale一边捧着恶魔的男性器官，一边像是含入口即化的冰淇淋一样品尝恶魔展现给他的阴茎。——他们只是在书店里喝了酒，然后不知怎么的开始了一些难以言喻的事情。先是Crowley在喝到第三杯酒的时候出现了和往常不一样的状况，放下酒杯用一副难以启齿的表情看向他，然后自己因为出于担心走到了他的朋友面前，好心地问他发生了什么。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 35





	【CA】一次成功的诱惑

Aziraphale想，他一定是疯了才会答应那条蛇提出的请求。

此时此刻，他作为一名天堂外派到人间的天使，正跪在一名恶魔面前，两膝点地，仰着头颅，像是服侍对方一样卖力张嘴含住他硕大的男性特征。

天使的嘴完全被恶魔的阴茎侵占了，因过大的尺寸不得不辛苦地咽下口中的唾液。他真不敢相信自己竟然会为一个恶魔做出这种不符合天使身份的事，但每当他想退出这场荒谬至极的游戏时，口中的东西又大了几分，使他整个身体都因为口腔的难受没了下一步动作，再次落回粘稠的蜘蛛网上等待宰割。

被服侍的恶魔因这份罕见的待遇舒适地哼了哼声，他坐在书店的沙发上，眯着好看的金黄色蛇眸，嘴角愉悦地上翘着。他就像是高高在上审阅这位天使的某位人物一样，远比上帝在天使心中的地位高贵，用俯视的方式观赏眼前被他掌控的尤物，为天使的所作所为感到满意。

“用舌头舔舔它吧，天使。”恶魔低语着，用诱惑人心的语气说着让天使面红耳赤的话。“舔舔它，它想要极了。”

Aziraphale以舌尖舔过恶魔阴茎柱身作为回应。

想想看，其实这件事一开始很简单。——Aziraphale一边捧着恶魔的男性器官，一边像是含入口即化的冰淇淋一样品尝恶魔展现给他的阴茎。——他们只是在书店里喝了酒，然后不知怎么的开始了一些难以言喻的事情。先是Crowley在喝到第三杯酒的时候出现了和往常不一样的状况，放下酒杯用一副难以启齿的表情看向他，然后自己因为出于担心走到了他的朋友面前，好心地问他发生了什么。

“……我想我是出现了一些正常的生理反应。”Crowley说。“你知道的，男性喝了酒之后会有很大几率出现勃起的情况。”

“但你不是人类。”Aziraphale眯了眯眼，疑惑又迷茫地分析友人话中的意思。“……我是说，你不能控制它吗？”

“我想我可以。”Crowley不以为意地耸了耸肩。“我需要——”

“你需要什么，Crowley？”天使急切又担忧地眨着眼睛。

一直以来，Crowley都对自己的自控能力十分有信心。这种认知的根据来源于他的身份，也源于他的阅历。他是恶魔，自然在很早以前就阅尽了人间与地狱各式各样的诱惑手段。你不能期待一个人类会落入他早就知道是圈套的陷阱，同理，恶魔也不会被其他生命体诱惑住。

但凡事都有例外，尤其是创造他的上帝总喜欢玩不可言喻的游戏。当Crowley看到好心靠近自己的天使露出充满担忧意味的眼神后，欲言又止的“我需要”就变成了“我想要你的嘴”。

其实他自己也不知道这是怎么回事，他一直自认即便他对天使有不可明说的感情，也不敢直白地暴露出来。但他现在被这只天使完完全全诱惑住了，并在想尽办法得到他想要的东西。总而言之，他似乎在不恰当的时间点提出了一个很荒谬的请求。

“……不好意思，我没懂你这句话的意思。”几秒过后，天使才意识到恶魔这句话代表什么。“Crowley，你的要求太过了，我认为这超过了我的能力范围。”

“可我很难受，天使。”恶魔委屈巴巴地躺在沙发上，试图让自己看上去更加无助。“我急切地需要一场——怎么说——对、性爱。”

如果当时Aziraphale的脑袋足够清醒，或者说他愿意清醒，他就该拒绝，然后当无事发生一样回到自己的位置上，和恶魔说今天的招待已经结束。他是天使，他不该做一些他认为不该做的事情。——他以前一直这样的，每当Crowley向他请求帮助，而帮助的内容让他左右为难的时候，他就会出言拒绝，躲避般地和Crowley说这不合规矩。

可这次没有，这次一向以天使准则要求自己的天使中甚至没有开口表达自己的犹豫。他注视着躺在沙发上看上去很可怜的伊甸之蛇，两手攥着马甲，在心里做着Crowley不知道的斗争。

对，他是天使，而天使不该有私欲。有私欲是不对的，他不应该有这方面的念头。但问题是，糟糕的是，他在很早之前就有了这方面的念头，而且念头的对象无一不是眼前的恶魔。天使咬了咬牙，像是下定决心一般，在Crowley等了数分钟、几乎以为天使会不了了之的时候，Aziraphale给出了回答。

“……我该怎么做？”

Aziraphale并没有任何口交的经验，虽说先前他曾在人类的书籍上阅读过相关内容，但文字带来的感觉始终与亲身上阵时有一定程度的差距。他现在正在一点一点地按照Crowley的指令把对方的阴茎完全含住嘴中，而他的喉咙因为异物的进入变得相当难受。他很想把喉咙里的东西咽下去，但吞吐的动作并没有让他自己变得更好受一些，相反，他上方的恶魔因为自己的这个举动舒爽地呻吟了出来，在深夜寂静的书店里显得尤为淫密。

这绝对不是什么好受的事情，怎么能有人能把一根阴茎完完全全含住呢？Aziraphale听从着Crowley的指令，像是归属恶魔的物品一般完全将自己献了出去。他吮吸对方放进来的阴茎，逐步将恶魔送到高潮。

在Crowley看来，Aziraphale无疑是有天分的。当他的天使为他吞下整一根阴茎，因为不适感而流出生理性泪水，但还是勉强自身继续取悦他的时候，他简直爽得想直接按着天使的后脑开始让自己的阴茎进出对方柔软的口腔。但理智告诉他，这样不行，这样太快了，他不能这样做，天使很可能会被他弄伤。他等了那么多年才等来一次Aziraphale的口交，他不能因为一时的快感而让他的天使对这方面的事情产生恐惧。

这很好，Crowley想道，顺便渐渐放松身体。Aziraphale同意了他的请求，至少可以看出天使不讨厌和他有身体接触。这很好，非常好，循循渐进，他总有一天可以把这只天使拐上床。

Crowley用拇指轻轻摩挲天使的太阳穴，在对方将他推到更高一层的快感时不由发出愉悦的喟叹。他不用隐忍自己对快乐的表达，天使因为他反应而红起来的耳根让他忍不住继续挑弄这个对性事一窍不通的家伙。

“用舌尖舔一下马眼——我是说，那个小口。”

这是一种前所未有的蛊惑，而Crowley没有运用任何奇迹就让眼前这名天使心甘情愿地为他做任何事情。Aziraphale顺从地用小巧的舌尖舔过恶魔所说的尿道口，并在听到对方满足的呻吟后开始重复这个动作。他不断用自己品尝过多种美食的舌尖舔舐恶魔要求的地方，闭上眼睛仿佛感激恶魔给予他吃的阴茎一般，速度越来越快地打趣着阴茎上的马眼。伴随身前恶魔一声接一声美妙呻吟的响起，他竟然觉得自己做得很不错。

上帝啊，Aziraphale闭着眼睛想。我现在一定辜负了您创造我的初衷，并深深让您失望。可我甘愿为一个恶魔做到这种地步，我愿意为他做任何他需要，想要的事情。我并没有忘记我的责任和身份，我请您原谅我对他的不可明说的爱意。

恶魔两只手抓着沙发的把手，整个后背贴着靠椅。他被Aziraphale的舌头带到了性的殿堂，在那个让人眼花缭乱的世界中，他唯独想和Aziraphale在世人的注目下交融结合。这条蛇晕乎乎地想，Aziraphale不是因为堕落了才会做这些事情，而是因为他的请求才会变成这样。天使理应平等爱着世人，但他却能觉得Aziraphale只会为他做这种事。——想到这里，这条蛇不由更加满足，他两只手绕到了Aziraphale的后脑，以一种不可反抗的力度要求他的天使贴近他的器官。

“现在。”恶魔缓缓说道，语气慵懒地命令着注定要被他吃干抹净的天使。“我要开始操你的嘴了，天使。”

Aziraphale迷茫地睁开眼睛，生理性的泪水刚好滑过他的脸孔。他那双湿润的眼睛只看得见眼前这条邪恶的蛇，不由滚动了喉结。他愣愣看着眼前的上位者，忽然觉得自己好像落入了一个很糟糕的邪恶计划。

Crowley站了起来，逼迫他的天使更进一步地扬着脑袋去承受他。他仿佛拥有了操纵这名天使的权利，带着张扬又得意的笑容看着他可怜兮兮的天使。

“可能会有一点疼。”恶魔难得好心地提醒到，但他的笑容看上去完全不像带有好心。“我尽量不伤到你。”

恶魔开始动作的时候，他几乎以为自己回到了天堂。这是一种很荒诞的想法，毕竟他早在六千年前就堕天了，不论他曾经在硫酸池如何挣扎，上帝都没有给他一个合理的答复，但此时此刻，Crowley确实在Aziraphale的嘴中找到了曾经在天堂享受过的快乐。当他的阴茎狠狠插进身下天使喉咙、再拔出来时，他觉得自己听到了一曲曲悦耳的圣歌，他在一阵舒爽和愉悦的快感中释放了自己的欲望。

“噢——你好棒，天使。”Crowley一边操弄Aziraphale的小嘴，一边赞赏。这场性事荒谬、亵神，在没有任何人知道的角落中进行着。Crowley不知道上帝有没有在看他们现在干的事情，但不论如何，这个世界的神都在默认这种事的发生。“你真是棒极了，我以前怎么没想到你的嘴会那么棒。”

Crowley的动作由一开始的缓慢变得越来越快，而被他使用口腔的天使逐渐找到了适应的方式。他放松下颚，张大嘴巴，好让身上的恶魔可以顺利进出自己的口腔。他两只手攀上Crowley的大腿，紧紧地攥住对方的衣料。有些时候Crowley顶弄得狠了，他会发出几声呜咽，然后尽可能更加放松自己的身体，让对方的龟头可以顺利顶到自己的喉咙中。

Aziraphale的细心和体贴无疑让这场性事往更加糟糕的方向发展。假如一开始Crowley只是心血来潮，那Aziraphale的配合简直是在让恶魔得寸进尺。天使怎么能这么配合恶魔呢，尤其还是在这么淫秽的事情上。

除非天使也想和恶魔做这种事。

“就快了、就快了——”恶魔的十指插入天使的卷发中，在似乎无止尽的抽动中看到了天堂的大门。他意识到自己即将抵达高潮，无法控制力度地大力抽动，在蔓延全身的欲望和快乐中遵循本能。“天使、天使、天使……”

一阵白光过后，粘稠而带有腥味的精液射入了Aziraphale的喉咙中。还没有从高潮缓过来的恶魔缓缓抽出自己的阴茎，跌落到沙发上。他喘着气，理智还没有从极乐世界中爬回来。他愣愣地听着眼前的天使因为突然而来的射精止不住的咳嗽，几秒过后他才意识到自己的精液被对方吃了下去。

噢，这可真是糟糕，Crowley回过神来想道。他可没想射到Aziraphale嘴里，但当时的情况似乎拔出来更糟糕。

Aziraphale咳了将近半分钟，在完全习惯口中的味道后抬起埋怨般的眼睛看向坐在沙发上的友人。对天使来说，男性精液的味道当然不可能让他觉得美味。但他还是接受了Crowley没有征询过他同意的行为，用手背擦了擦嘴角。他尽可能安慰自己方才的事情不过是朋友之间的互帮互助，好让自己心底那些见不得光的小心思藏在安全的地方。

“……你现在感觉好些了吗？”Aziraphale问道，顺便站起来拍了拍自己的膝盖。

“好极了，天使。”Crowley陷进沙发，眼睛一直停留在天使身上，因餍足而出现的笑容里有几分让Aziraphale读不懂的情绪。“多谢款待。”

事实证明，有些东西你一旦尝试了，你就一定会上瘾。不用举极端的例子，人类社会中反面案例不适合现下的场合。我们在这里要谈论的是，名为Crowley的恶魔在尝试了天使的口交后，脑袋里出现的第一个反应。这个反应恶魔原原本本地反馈出来，他不打算隐藏。Crowley握住了天使的手，以一副诱惑十足的邀请姿态扬头看向了仍在担忧他的天使。他张嘴，说出了自己在尝试过美妙性事后的感受。

“One more time，Angel.”

Crowley这样诱惑道。


End file.
